Death Note The True Kira
by KingofdaNRTH
Summary: 12 years after the death of Light Yagami another death note falls and unlucky Saber Onoki falls pray to picking it up and now things are starting to get interesting.


**Chapter 1 **

**The New Writer Of Death**

**I do not own Death Note I do however own my oc's in my story all rights go to Tsugumi Ohba**

It's been twelve years after the death of Light Yagami and the world is back to normal sure there's still death but no one can stop that, the Japanese Task Force covered up the whole case of Light and the public know nothing of the Death Note and It's powers but I don't think that would be a good thing if they did then there would be world-wide panic and religions would mean nothing.

A teenager by the name of Saber Onoki he is 17, skinny at least 6 feet tall, dark blonde hair in the same shape as Lights and bright blue eyes.

Saber is on his way home from school he decides to go through a park the weather is dark and grey he is wearing his school uniform a black blazer with the schools emblem on it which is a wolf,dog,lion and dragon in all four parts of a shield, a white long-sleeved shirt, a black long tie, black trousers and smart black shoes.

Saber notices that no one is around and decides to go for a piss up a tree as any young wild teenager would do when he finishes it starts to rain he decides to take a different path then usual to not get muddy and goes down a long pathway around a big pond at the end of the pond is a gang of teenagers all boys and they don't look friendly Saber tries walking back but notices more of them coming his way just where he came from so he has no choice but to try to pass them as he walks up to pass them they stop talking and stare at him before shouting.

"Hey you I don't like rich kids so why don't we make you a bit poorer!" The leader of the gang say's as Saber can clearly see he is trying to intimidate him making him feel uneasy and it seems to be working after saying that the leader soon get's up and walks closer to Saber

"Yeah let's do it boss let's make him poor" Someone in the gang shouts trying to egg-on the leader and make himself look big among the group

"Quiet I'll handle this" The leader says to the underling of the gang making him sit down and be quiet like the rest of them and then turning to Saber with a small smile

The leader begins to pat down on Saber's pockets he then pats something square and then pulls it out it is a crappy phone probably worth 20 yen nothing more even so he still puts it in his pocket he then continues making Saber angry

"Don't you have enough" Saber says without thinking about the situation he is in and gulps as he knows what is going to happen to him now

The leader say's nothing and just simply punches Saber in the face making him fall to the ground and get mud all over his face he then kicks him twice in quick succession making Saber moan in agony

"Have you had enough or do I need to continue" The leader says cheekily before punching Saber one more time in the face and then leaving him there before shouting to his gang "Let's get out of here before people come" The gang soon follow as they leave kicking Saber one more time

Saber stays still for five minutes and soon get's the power to stand up the rain has stopped but the wind is still strong he smiles and pulls out an envelope and checks inside there seems to be 2000 yen in cash

"Thank god they didn't find this I would have been found a week later in that pond and mother would have been so mad" Saber thinks to himself while placing the envelope back inside his blazer pocket while looking around

Saber then begins walking down the path further until he reaches a bench near the parks exit he sits down to rest for a while after all he just got the shit kicked out of him, he look's up to the tree and notices a book in a bird's nest and the wind is starting to pick up he sits and waits for the book to fall eventually it does right on his head he then picks it up

"Oww damn book" Saber says as goes to throw it before he notices the title on the cover it was plain black with a white title reading Death Note

"Death Note I wonder what It's about" Saber says as he goes to read the first page only revealing a set of rules saying

The human whose name is written in this note shall note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"WHAT ! this can't be for real" Saber said to himself to try to get some reassurance that what he is reading is a lie but Saber as always believed in many things he believes that everything happens for a reason and many other spectacles but this is one that is truly hard to believe even so he does and after reading the rules over and over he rushes home

**(****)**

He opens his door for his house and takes of his shoes as any Japanese family would do he is then greeted by his mother "Welcome home Sa..." The mother is speechless she sees the blood and mud mixture on his cold wet face she begins to cry and starts wiping the blood and mud of him with the tea towel she was holding for some reason Saber doesn't say anything and just let's his mother clean him she then goes in the kitchen Saber hides the book under a pile of clothes on the stairs.

The mother comes back with a plaster and places it over the cut on his chin and cheek she then asks why he is like this Saber thinks from the top of his head for a good idea for an alibi he says

"I was getting a cat out of a tree for an old woman in the park it wasnt too friendly and it attacked me and I fell sorry" Saber said while placing his hand on his mothers shoulder

"Oh thank god I thought you got into a fight with one of those gangs" Saber's mother said as she wiped her tears and began cooking before saying

"I tried phoning you i'm making your favourite apple pie" Saber's mother says as she smiled gently

"Sorry must have lost it when I fell" Saber says quickly before checking for the book he finds it and begins to run upstairs

"I'm going upstairs call me when dinner is ready please" Saber said as he went inside his room and changed his clothes he put on a black short sleeve top and some dark blue jeans with a dark grey belt he begins to grab a pen and opens the book

"Lucky I grabbed that gang leaders wallet" Saber says as he pulls out a wallet from his wet trousers on the floor

"Natisaki Mertak 19 years of age and studys at Loji high school looks like It's time for you to pay" Saber said as he began writing his name and then write the cause of the death is by a lighting strike he writes this within 6 minutes 40 seconds

"Now I wait 40 seconds and that pig will be dead" Saber says as he begins to chuckle before looking at the news to see a woman standing near the park he was just at she is talking about the horrible weather

"Anna Tatsano here reporting this horrible weather in Hayami, Japan" Anna says to the camera

"Shut up you stupid woman where is Natisaki where is he!" Saber shouts before noticing Natisaki walking out of the park and then lightning striking down on him

The reporter goes to check out the boy and the news channel goes back to the station as they can't show that kind of stuff on TV

"Yes it works" Saber says as he puts his fist in the air in joy

"Well I hope it does or you would need to get me a new one" A half demon like creature appears before Saber making Saber yelp

"What the hell are you?" Saber asks the creature

"I am Ryuk a shinigami and that book belongs to you know until you die" Ryuk says making Saber even more on edge Saber then smirks releasing what Ryuk just said

"I control the death note I can kill anyone I want" Saber said before looking into the news channel further and then finding a man who kept his daughter in a basement for over 23 years she is now 26

"This man is sick" Saber says before spitting into his bin with disgust

"Why is this not normal?" Ryuk asks Saber as he knows nothing of how humans are brought up here on earth

"No Ryuk it's not" Saber said before he heard a knock on his door

"Saber dinner is ready and I have brought your clean clothes for tomorrow" Saber's mother says before Saber can even react

"Don't worry only the owner of the death note can see me" Ryuk says making Saber more calm before Saber begins to open his bedroom door

"Here you go now come down stairs dinner is ready" Saber's Mother said as she put his clean clothes on his bed walking through Ryuk

"He wasn't lying and know he's following me" Saber thought to himself as he followed his mother down the stairs and then noticing some letters on the floor they read Anna Onoki on both of them

"Here mother you have some letters" Saber said as he handed the letters to his mother before sitting down to his dinner

"So she makes the food and you handle the chores you humans are always surprising me" Ryuk said making Saber look to his mother encase she heard him but she was still reading her letters and drinking her tea

"So she can't hear you either that's good" Saber whispers to Ryuk

"What did you say?" Anna asks Saber

"Ermm this dinner is good" Saber says instinctively making sure to not say something stupid to make her not think anything suspicious of her son

"That was close next time try being a bit more discreet" Ryuk said before following Saber who had finished his dinner upstairs to his bedroom

"Now time to fill out the list of people who have annoyed me my entire life" Saber says with a huge smirk making Ryuk even more intrigued

_**That's the end of the chapter in the next chapter we find out how Ryuk dropped his death note for the second time and how Saber is going to use it know he knows its potential and make sure to leave a review and thanks for reading :D**_


End file.
